1. Technical Field
The instant invention relates to portable therapeutic body exercising apparatus, specifically to devices for rehabilitating the knee that has suffered the trauma and/or debilitation of injury and/or surgery. The KTB Exerciser is also related to portable leg exercisers that strengthen the thigh and buttock muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physicians generally agree that strengthening of muscles and tendons related to the knee substantially aids in the rehabilitation and/or prevention of various types of knee injuries. While knee injuries are perhaps the most common injuries in athletic competition at all levels there have been a dearth of affordable exercise apparatus designed primarily for knee rehabilitation. One of the most popular machines used by many hospitals and sports therapy centers is the "Cybex" but it is expensive in the extreme for private ownership. The bicycle is universally accepted as beneficial to health and its use is an aid in promoting knee rehabilitation in most therapy gynmasiums. Ankle weights are also beneficial. There are many other exercise apparatus which have a direct or indirect bearing on knee rehabilitation (rowing machine, rope skipping, leg press, etc.) but few if any of these were created with injured or surgically corrected knees in mind. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the instant invention to provide a low cost therapy exerciser that will improve the integrity of the knee joint.